Relentless Deception
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: "How can I trust a thief?"  "Easy; you don't"  Yami Bakura X OC! Full summary inside. Part 1 of my King of Thieves Trilogy!
1. The Mysterious Girl

**Thanks for deciding to read Relentless Deception! That makes me happy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any form *sigh*. I only own my OCs who'll you'll meet now. =^.^=**

**Summary**

**A young teen runs away from home in an attempt for freedom. She travels with her spirit and friend, Yami, to Domino City, and has with her a Millennium Item that the world has never known to exist. When Bakura catches wind of the girl and her Millennium Item, will he go to any lengths to steal the Item from her? **

**Chapter 1 The Mysterious Girl and the Mysterious Item**

_**Polari's P.O.V.**_

As I packed away my belongings, I looked around my room one last time. My life in Cairo, Egypt has come to an end. I was always shunned by my family and my people. My little brother, Kurai, was the only person who still loved me…even though his appearance wasn't anything like mine.

My red eyes, neck-length spiky black hair, and my somewhat darker complexion with a black crescent moon marking under my right eye on my cheek, was a scare to the small village in Cairo. I have decided to run away, regrettably leaving my little brother behind. I didn't tell him, because if I had, he would have desperately tried anything to keep me here, even if it meant threatening to kill himself.

I love Kurai, but I can't bring him with me. I'll be living far away in Japan, in Domino City, with no home, but with freedom. I wouldn't be able to support Kurai, which would break my stone heart. Also, I couldn't let him witness me using my unknown Millennium Item, the Millennium Fox, the eighth Millennium Item never known to the world.

My Millennium Item looks like a simple golden fox figurine with an Egyptian eye, but there is more to it than what meets the eye. Inside it is my other self, Yami Polari, but she is not a human spirit. She is indeed a fox, an anthro fox. The fox, who I just call Yami, is short, about 5'0, and she has white fur, red eyes like me, neck-length black hair that is held in a low ponytail by a red holder, and has a black crescent mark on her black tipped tail and right cheek, like me.

Like most, we share the same clothing; a black sleeveless top with a red crescent moon design in the front, black leather pants, and black Converse. Unlike some ancient spirits in vessels like me, Yami cares deeply about me, and she is only able to take over when my emotions are unstable, or if I'm in terrible danger. When Yami or I command, three real foxes can be summoned; a black furred fox named Kurai (named after my brother), a white furred fox named Amai, and a brown haired fox named Kaede.

The individual foxes have a unique ability, but when polymerized together, they form into Dusk, the Ultimate, a huge tricolored fox that can even outmatch Exodia, the Forbidden One. I have never polymerized my beloved foxes before, nor do I want to, so I have no idea how to combine them if I had no choice. Not even Yami knows, and she's an ancient spirit.

I flipped off the light in my room and headed out. It was about 9pm, so I have plenty of time to escape before my parents or Kurai even know I'm gone. I left a note explaining why I left, but not where I was going. I used my life savings to buy an airplane ticket to Domino City, so there was no way I was dropping any hits. In fact, I said in the note that if I ever caught wind of them looking for me, I would commit suicide.

I ran my fastest (which was pretty fast) to the airport. My flight left at 11pm. I checked in my luggage and did all of the normal airport stuff. By 10:45, I was on the plane, getting ready to depart for my new life.

_Are you sure you want to go through with this?_ Yami asked in my mind,

"Yes," I whispered. "This is the best for the both of us. We'll be free from everyone trying to harm us, or from those who shun us. Why live in a place where you don't fit in and everyone hates you?"

Yami sighed.

_You are right. I'm also worried about Kurai. Imagine how hurt he'll feel when he finds out you left him alone. I just hope he doesn't do anything reckless, like kill himself._

"He won't," I replied. "I connected my fox Kurai's spirit with my brother. My fox will let me know if my brother is about to do something desperate. Then, I'll have you take over, since my emotions will be unstable, and then I can visit his mind and tell him to stop."

Yami sighed again as she appeared to me in her spirit form.

_I just hope you know what you are doing, youth. You know that after you land in Domino City, there's no going back._

"Any place is better than here," I pointed out. "I want to be free."

_As you wish._ Yami replied, disappearing back into her mind chamber.

The plane I was on started on its journey down the runway. I excitedly looked out the plane window, seeing the dark scenery fly by me. Once I was up in the air, I knew that my life in Domino City would be great. Sure, I'll have no roof under my head, but I know how to survive out in the open. I've had to do that when my parents would kick me out of the house for a week.

_Oh, Kurai. _I thought. _Someday, when I get enough money and a house, I will come back and get you. You don't deserve to live with parents like ours. You need a real, loving home. With _me_. _

Yami smirked in her mind chamber.

_You have more courage and determination than anyone I know. If you were living in ancient Egypt like I did. The great Pharaoh Atemu would be proud to have you in his line of great nobles. This reminds me, Yugi Muto lives in Domino City, along with the Pharaoh himself in his own body. His noble friends are there, too. I don't know how Atemu acquired his own body, but if I find out how, I can be free to protect my hikari without her having to feel a certain way. Then, the Millennium Fox can release the three foxes as well._

"Yami, are you alright? I sense worry in your mind." I said.

_Yes, I'm fine._ Yami replied. _You should rest. When we get to Domino City, we need all the energy._

"Right. Well, goodnight, Yami." I replied, feeling sleepy.

Yami smiled as I fell asleep.

_I'm also worried about the evil that lurks in Domino City. I know that Bakura is using a boy's body as a vessel, but for evil purposes. And, I also know that Marik is there as well, hidden. I hope we don't run into either of them. If so, they'll try to take the Millennium Fox._

With that, Yami allowed rest to fall upon her, knowing that she'll have to keep her guard up even more once in Domino City. Wondering who I am? I'm Polari Manu, the girl with unusual power.

**So, what do you guys think? Amazing? Awful? Drop a review and let me know! **


	2. Trouble Straight Ahead

**Chapter 2 Trouble Straight Ahead**

I will respond to reviews if you have questions or comments!

**RiverTear980: **Yami is an ancient spirit as well as Atemu and Bakura. And since Marik was a tombkeeper of the Pharaoh, she has lived to know of im as well. She knows Atemu somewhat personally, and that wil be explained in later chapters. Nonetheless, she knows of Atemu, Bakura, and Marik

The plane landed in Domino City nine hours later. It was 8am when I groggily left the plane and grabbed my luggage. My hands tightened around my Millennium Fox after I opened my luggage to check if it was there.

_Thank Ra, it's still there._ Yami said through my mind. _Never leave it in a suitcase again._

"Right on." I replied, taking the Millennium Item out of my suitcase and making it disappear within me.

_No one must know of the Millennium Fox here, you know of Bakura and Marik, don't you, Polari? _Yami asked me.

"Of course," I said_._ "When I _used_ to go to school, we learned about them in ancient Egypt. They are connected with the 7 Millennium Items that were known to man. Of course, mine wasn't discovered. Besides, they wouldn't think that a strange girl like me could wield such a powerful Millennium Item."

_Don't be certain. You're uniqueness is a dead giveaway. You need to remain at bay, and not get in danger, or get extremely pissed._ Yami said.

"Don't sweat it, Yami. I'll be careful. Besides, I can fight people off before going to my last resort. Anyways, people like Marik and Bakura can't take my Millennium Fox without a duel, and since I don't have a deck, or know how to duel, they have nothing on me."

_But wait, since you can't duel, neither can they._ Yami pointed out.

"Gee, thanks for leaving out that tiny piece of information." I replied sarcastically.

Yami returned to her chamber, and I was able to leave the airport in peace.

_Yami is always so paranoid. Can't she ever relax for a second?_ I wondered, sighing.

As I walked around Domino City, I was amazed by the place. The travel guide I stole from my mom's room was right. Domino City _is_ beautiful. I noticed the pedestrians giving me odd looks, but then smile in a friendly way. Wow, they didn't judge me by appearance. Sure, they've never seen someone like me around, but that's normal.

I looked down and saw 10,000 yen on the ground in front of me! That's about 95 American dollars! I casually picked up the money and put it in my pocket. Now I'll have money for food for a few weeks.

_Yami, do you know anyone here who's a spirit like you?_ I asked Yami in my head.

_Yes, _she replied. _I only know the Pharaoh somewhat. I was in his palace for a short time when I was polymerized by an evil magician that completely resembled Seto Kaiba. I was an ordinary fox, until he sacrificed a magician duel monster to polymerize it with me. I escaped and was taken under the care of Mana for a short while until I left._

_It's worth a shot! If I can find this Yugi Muto, then maybe we can ask them for help until I can get a place of my own._ I suggested.

_It can be done. But, we cannot bother the Pharaoh and Yugi for long. They _do_ have separate bodies now, and are very busy. _Yami pointed out.

_Right. I understand._ I replied.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the guy hissed, his voice sounding sinister.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, not looking up.

I hurried away, catching a glimpse of white hair. I just got here, there's no way I'm going to get into trouble now!

The mysterious white-haired guy turned towards me as I rushed away.

_I could sense strong power coming from that girl…and another presence inside her. The power she possesses is as strong as my Millennium Ring. Hmmm…this is interesting indeed. Does she have something that I could use to my advantage?_

The guy's brown eyes narrowed, and a sneer curled his lip.

_Since I don't have to share bodies with that Ryou anymore, I can go about as I please, and my first target is that girl._

With that, the pale-skinned theif turned and walked away, a plan devising in his mind.

…

_Polari, I had a bad feeling coursing through me when we encountered that guy._ Yami said.

"He was just a jerk being rude to a sixteen year old girl, that's all." I replied. "And notice that I didn't start trouble."

You may take that lightly, but _I_ don't. Yami thought to herself, fading back into her mind chamber.

Later that evening, I almost found my way out of downtown Domino City, or as many people have called it Battle City. I guess this was where all of these famous duels have been held. Nearby, I saw a kid with blue hair with bug-eyed glasses dueling another guy with black hair.

"Mako! Prepare to drown in your own deck!" the blue haired boy sneered.

Mako smirked.

"Listen Weevil, you little guppy, I will make sure to use your little insects for fish bait!" Mako shot back.

I stifled a laugh and walked on.

_Duels in this modern age are so different. Everything is… advanced. In fact, people here duel differently than they do in Cairo today. _Yami observed.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird, but amazing at the same time. Everything here is different, even the people! I could get used to this town." I replied.

I spotted a restaurant and went inside, spending 100 yen on a small burger and drink. As I sat down to eat, I asked

"Yami, where are we going to spend the night?"

_Uh…good question. Unfortunately, I don't have a good answer." _Yami replied.

I sighed.

"I guess I'll have to find a corner or something like I did in Cairo."

After eating, I aimlessly walked around, not having a specific destination. Finally, outside someone's apartment, I found a corner that could be slightly comfortable. I curled up and went to sleep, Yami relaxing as well. Unknown to Yami and me, the white-haired guy was in that apartment!

_Bakura's P.O.V._

My eyes shot open as I sensed that same power nearby. One of the prongs of the Millennium Ring was pointing to outside my door.

_It's that same power from earlier. That girl must be here! _I thought, getting up from my bed.

I walked outside to see that same girl, curled in a corner, asleep. My Millennium Ring was pointing right at her. Smirking, I walked over to her and turned her so I could see the front of her.

_What a strange looking girl. She has such a different complexion, a strange crescent mark on her right cheek as well…_

Then, the girl's eyes started to open, her eyes a strange red color. She gasped when she saw me and pushed me away. Growling, I grabbed her arms and covered her mouth.

"Unless you want a one way trip to the Shadow Realm, I suggest that you not resist me." I whispered into her ear.

_Polari's P.O.V._

I tried to get away from this guy, but his grip was strong. I was in terrible danger!

_Yami, help me! _I screamed in my head.

_Bakura's P.O.V._

The girl was surrounded in a bright white light.

"What the hell!" I cried, shielding my eyes.

What was now before me was not a girl, but a short white fox with black hair and red eyes, wearing the same thing as that girl. She also had crescent moon markings.

"I suggest you leave us be, or I'll have to dispose of you, _Bakura_." Yami sneered.

I was slightly baffled. The only way for a transformation like that to happen is if…

"You have Millennium Item. I'll duel you for it. Winner takes all." I said forcefully.

_Wait, he has his own body! I just now sensed it! Damn, I'm late!_ Yami thought.

Trying to keep her cool, Yami wagged a finger at me.

"Listen to my words; Roses are red, violets are blue. I'm not gonna duel you. I also have five fingers, and the middle one's for you." Yami sneered, giving him the finger.

"You little bitch! You're going to regret crossing me." Bakura growled.

"Is that a challenge? You're on!" Yami cried.

**Whoa! Talk about suspenseful! What will Bakura and Yami do to each other? **

**Polari: That's what she said.**

**Me: … o.O**


	3. Trapped

**Chapter 3 Trapped **

_Bakura's P.O.V._

That foolish fox. She underestimates my power. Sure, she has a Millennium Item like no other, but I can send her to the Shadow Realm at any time. I doubt her Item can do that. Well, before I send her and her hikari there, I will have to take away her Millennium Item first.

Watch out, fox spirit!

_Yami's P.O.V._

"Do you dare challenge me?" Bakura snickered, a confident smirk on his face.

"I'll mop the floor with you, thief." I replied, cracking my knuckles.

"We shall see, fox. If I win, you will give me the Millennium Item."

Bakura and I lunged at each other. For a tomb robber, he can fight very well. I haven't fought with anyone trying to harm Polari in a long time, so I guess I'm a bit rusty with my skills.

_Yami, use the Millennium Fox! This Bakura person is slowly beating you!_ Polari cried in my head.

_I can't! That's what he wants me to do._ I said through my mind. _If I unleash the Millennium Fox from the hidden spot, he will find a way to take it. Since you have no idea where it is hidden, he can't coax it out of you. Only _I_ know where the Millennium Fox is hidden._

"What's the matter, spirit fox? You seem to be losing!" Bakura sneered, feeling victorious.

_Polari, I have no choice but to transform back. _I informed my hikari.

_But, why!_ Polari cried.

_Bakura is overpowering me. I can't reveal the Millennium Fox to help me, or else Bakura will use his Millennium Ring to seal me in the Shadow Realm and take it. That will leave you all alone, and only Ra knows what he'll do with you. Polari, please trust me and let him take you hostage. Only I know where the Millennium Fox resides, and he'll have to keep you around. If I gather enough energy, I can leave your mind and go find Pharaoh Atemu. But before then, you can_not_ transform into me, so be careful._

_Yami, noooo! _Polari cried.

After Bakura gave me the final blow, I was immediately transformed back into Polari. I went to my mind chamber, to weary to give any further instructions.

_Polari's P.O.V._

What just happened? Bakura defeated Yami? What do I do now? I obviously can't fight Bakura off, he beat Yami! And I can't transform into her until she gathers enough energy to go find Pharaoh Atemu. What will Bakura do?

"I reign victorious! Now hand over your Millennium Item." Bakura demanded.

"I-I don't know where it is." I stammered.

"What are you saying, you lying girl!" Bakura snapped.

"Yami hid it. I have no idea where it is." I replied, a bit braver.

Bakura cursed very loudly to himself as he punched a brick wall. I found this as my chance to escape. I tried sneaking away, but Bakura grabbed my arms.

"Noooo! Stop!" I cried.

"Unless you want me to send you to the Shadow Realm, you better change back into that fox spirit." he snapped.

"I can't do it voluntarily," I said, scared. "Only she decides, and she knows that you won't hurt me unless you want that Millennium Item." I quickly said, lying slightly. Yami cannot decide when to appear.

Bakura growled and started dragging me to his apartment.

"What the hell!" I cried, struggling.

"Until that fox decides to come out, you're my hostage. You are not allowed to leave." Bakura said, irritated and a bit pissed.

_Let him take you, Polari. Only then can I make sure you are safe. I promise you that I will get you out of here…_alive_. _Yami said, our connection faint.

Bakura threw me into a spare room with no window and only a bed.

"Mark my words; I_ will_ have that Millennium Item. I am not forsworn." he seethed.

With that, Bakura slammed my door and locked it.

Already on the ground, I let my tears fall down my face.

_What have I gotten myself into? At least in Cairo, my parents didn't lock me up in my room. They let me go into the world. I also had my little brother… Oh Kurai, I miss you so much. Please stay alive so I can see you again. Once Yami gets us out of here, I'm coming back to live in Cairo again. Just so I can see you._

I got up and trudged to the small bed in the room. I climbed on top of it and tried to go to sleep.

_I'm trapped here. Yami, please hurry._ I thought, sleep taking over.

**Sorry that this is so short. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	4. Bakura's Plan

**Chapter 4 Bakura's Plan**

**_Random Kat: _**_Thanks!_

_Bakura's P.O.V._

That little wench of a fox! She knew that _mortal_ had no idea where the Millennium Item was hidden. Well, no matter. She can't leave here, even if she transforms. I have put up a barrier around my apartment that repels Millennium Item like creatures. Anyways, I have the perfect plan to get the Millennium Item. I will put it into action tomorrow morning…

_The Next Day…_

_Polari's P.O.V._

I woke to the smell of eggs. Eggs that are sunny-side up.

"Wha…?" I said, confused.

Suddenly, I heard my door being unlocked. Yelping, I hid under my bed. Bakura walked in and stooped down so he could see me eye to eye.

"You aren't that good at hiding." he smirked.

"Maybe because you kept me in a crappy room." I muttered, sliding out.

He walked towards me, but I backed away.

"Get away, Bakura! Don't come near me." I warned him.

Bakura sniggered and grabbed hold of my right arm.

"Like you'll do anything to me." he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

The white-haired thief led me to his kitchen, where a plate of eggs sat on the table.

"Well, eat." he ordered.

"Is there poison in this?" I asked, suspicious.

Bakura rolled his eyes at me.

"I have no desire to kill you or your fox spirit. I can't have you die of starvation, now can I?"

"How can I trust a thief?" I asked smartly.

"Easy; you don't." Bakura replied.

I looked down at the meal warily. My stomach growled, urging me to eat, while my hands remained still.

"Go on, it won't bite you." Bakura snickered, acting as if I were a baby.

I picked up the fork and took a piece of egg, still unsure. Finally, I ate it. My eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa, that is delicious!" I cried, scarfing the eggs down.

"So, girl, what is your name?" he asked me.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

"Because you know mine. It would be rude to have someone know your name, but not know theirs." Bakura pointed out.

"Oh, what could you possibly know about manners?" I shot back.

"Shut the hell up and tell me your name."

"How can I if I shut up?"

"Don't push me to the edge, girl."

"Good, then you'll jump off and die."

"Just tell me your goddamn name!"

"You aren't very kind."

"I gave you food, am I not correct?"

Bakura had me there. Bakura: 1, Me: 0.

"Fine," I gave in. "I'm Polari Manu."

"I hear an Egyptian accent coming from you. Do you happen to be a native there?" he asked.

"Lucky guess." I muttered.

_Bakura's P.O.V._

So, phase one of my plan is complete. This Polari girl is from Egypt, so I know that's where she got the Millennium Item. Now all I need to do is get closer to her, and then the hiding spot of the Millennium Item will be revealed to me, due to her lack of guard. Her fox spirit won't be able to stop me then. This naïve girl will have no idea what hit her.

_Polari's P.O.V._

"So, Polari is it? Such an unusual name. But I think it fits you." Bakura told me, giving me a small smirk.

_Is he _flirting_ with me? I'm not gonna let him do that to me!_

"Sorry, thief, but I'm not going to let you do this." I snapped, standing up.

Bakura scoffed.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who offers you hospitality?"

"You freaking _kidnapped_ me!" I pointed out.

"You had nowhere else to go anyway, I presume. You were sleeping in a corner."

I turned red in embarrassment.

"Well so what? You don't know what I've been going through!"

"Care to share?" Bakura asked.

"No. I wouldn't share shit with you." I snapped.

"That would be kind of disturbing." Bakura sneered.

"Shut up."

"Come on, youth. You have nothing better to do."

"Why are you so persistent on wanting to know my life?"

"I may be a thief, but I'm allowed to be curious."

"Yeah, a thief that would kill to get something, like a _Millennium Item_."

"Don't make me-never mind."

I turned away from Bakura. That no good thief thinks he's doing me a favor by keeping me alive, but he's got it all wrong. I'd rather die than be kept here for the rest of my life. Oh Yami, please get that energy fast! I don't want to stay here any longer.

"Polari, since you _are _going to be staying here, you might as well tell me more about you. You pretty much know who I am, thanks to that nosy fox spirit of yours." Bakura told me.

"Yami is _not_ nosy! She's an ancient spirit just like you!" I snapped.

"So Yami is her name, hmm? Very cliché." Bakura replied.

"As if. Yami is an older spirit than you are. She has known Pharaoh Atemu longer than you have." I informed him.

"Don't mention _his_ name ever again. I loathe him with all I have." Bakura growled.

Bakura glanced at my appearance. He was amazed by my blood red eyes and crescent moon marking.

"How did you end up looking like that?" Bakura asked me.

I scoffed and turned away again.

"I never thought that people here would act like the people back in Cairo. Always judging me by the way I look."

"No one said I was judging you, girl. I was simply curious."

I sighed.

"Well, my parents and my little brother Kurai didn't look this way in any form, but I was told by an old fortune teller lady that about 5,000 years ago, there was a white fox that was polymerized with a duel monster to create Yami. That was the spirit you fought with. Yami apparently is in my line in ancestors. Even though Yami is over 5,000 years old, she still acts like a modern teen like me. It is every so many generations that inherit her traits, which happens to be me."

I love sharing my knowledge about Yami, even if it is with a thief. I am so proud to be a descendent of Yami, and that I get to be her hikari. I just wish that people could see the uniqueness of Yami instead of shunning me and her.

"Very interesting." Bakura murmured.

_So obviously Yami was sealed inside this mysterious Millennium Item. So in order to harness its true power, I have to rid myself of Yami. That won't be a problem._ Bakura thought. _I have to be careful around Polari, though. She has the Millennium Item, yet she harnesses Yami's traits, not only in looks either. I don't know what kind of power she has. And also, such a sexy looking appearance from the both of them is quite a dangerous trait, so I have to be careful not to fall into their web of lust. Phase two of my plan has been successfully executed. Now all I need to do is get her to trust me, and possibly have her fall in love with me, and this unknown Millennium Item will be mine!_


	5. Can I Trust Him?

**Chapter 5 Can I Trust Him?**

_Polari's P.O.V._

It has now been two days since I've been kept hostage. I haven't been able to have any contact with Yami, since she's gathering energy to find Pharaoh Atemu. Lately, I've been wondering if Yami really should go get help. Bakura has treated me rather…kindly, despite still keeping me hostage. But today, after what transpires, I'm really confused on my feelings…

_Earlier Today…_

"How about we go for a walk?" Bakura suggested.

"Wha?" was my response.

I was allowed access to his TV, and I was surprised by his suggestion.

"You've been cooped up in here for two days straight, haven't you? Even I need fresh air." Bakura explained.

Bakura turned away.

"Unless, you'd rather stay here."

"No, no! A walk sounds fantastic." I replied, jumping up.

"Good. Let's go." Bakura smirked, leading me out the door.

It was beautiful outside today. The sun was shining, and everyone outside seemed really happy.

"So…do you like it here?" Bakura asked reluctantly.

"Extremely; I just wish I wasn't your _captive_." I replied, a little harsh.

Bakura was prepared for this. He then laid out the deception.

"I don't think of you as a captive anymore; I think of you as part of the household." he lied.

I was shocked, to say the least. Is the Tomb Robber changing right before my eyes? How can this be real? If he doesn't think of me as a captive, then why am I still here?

_Because you have nowhere else to go…_ came Yami's faint reply before she disappeared again.

She's right. I can't run away, because then what? I'll be back on the streets again, forced to sleep in corners and rely on luck to get food. Life with Bakura is better…for now. Once Yami gets enough energy to find Pharaoh Atemu, then I'm outta here. But still, I don't want to betray Bakura…

"Deep in thought, are we?" Bakura asked, breaking my thoughts.

"No, no. I'm just wondering about stuff." I replied.

Bakura spotted a place and smirked.

"Close your eyes." he whispered coarsely.

I obeyed him and did just that.

Bakura grabbed my hand and pulled me across the street.

"Open your eyes." he told me.

When I did, I was astonished. Right before my eyes was a mall! What the hell are we doing here?

"Bakura… what the hell are we doing here?"

"You must be getting bored with staying in my apartment. I know you have yen somewhere with you. I am a thief, after all. I've already picked your pockets."

I glared at Bakura in disbelief.

"Well, go on. Explore the place. Just meet me here in an hour."

With that, Bakura started to walk away.

"W-wait!" I cried.

Bakura ignored me.

I looked around in shock. He actually _trusts_ me by myself? He trusts that I won't run away? Damn, he's more trusting than me. As I walked around the mall, a different set of purple eyes spotted me.

"That must be the girl that I saw two days ago on the street. I sense the power of a Millennium Item coming from her. Well, the hunt is on, and I'll make sure she is hunted." the mysterious male sneered, disappearing into the shadows.

_Bakura's P.O.V._

Now that she's out of the way for a while, I can go do some research on Yami. I headed to a cybercafé and sat at a computer. I typed in "fox spirit Yami" on Google and clicked on the top result. I had to break a password, since this was top secret information, but I had no problem with that. My eyes widened as I scanned through the info.

_She holds more power than I thought! _I thought to myself. _And I see that the person who did this biography comes from her descendants! The name of the Millennium Item is a Millennium Fox! What a strange looking Item._

The website didn't say what exactly the Millennium Fox does, because the author of the website didn't even know. Only Yami and Polari know, which makes things even more difficult for me. How am I supposed to get Polari to reveal the Millennium Fox's ability if she knows that I'm after it? Damn it, things will get ugly.

I stood from my seat and left the cybercafé. I forgot to exit off the internet browser, so no sooner than I had left, an enemy of the Pharaoh approached the computer and sat down. Purple eyes scanned the info, and an evil smile was placed on his face.

"That fool Bakura only made my search easier." he sneered.

_Polari's P.O.V._

An hour later, I went back to the entrance. Yes, I've decided to stay with Bakura. This is the closest I've had to a home in my entire life, so there's no way I'm ruining it.

I decided to change my hair up, and used some of my yen at a salon. Instead of my black spiky hair neck-length, I had it cut to where my hair was in a bob-like style, but was curly. The beautician applied black eye shadow to my eyelids, and added a red bow to the side of my hair, saying it was "snazzy". Well, I like it, and I like the change. I really look different. The beautician gave me a compact of black eye shadow and a bottle of mascara to take with me for free. People in Domino City sure are nice.

Bakura walked through the glass doors 30 seconds later. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. I was slightly confused.

_Bakura's P.O.V._

Right when I had her where I wanted her, she goes and changes up her appearance even more, which throws _me _off. She's already a sexy looking girl, yet _this_ makes it harder for me to control myself. Damn it, what do I do now?

_Polari's P.O.V._

I blushed as Bakura continued to stare at me.

_Bakura is really hot, yet I try to remain suspicious of him. With him looking at me in this way, it makes me nervous, and it weakens my heart of stone. Could I be developing feelings for a thief?_

"So… where did you go for the past hour?" I asked, trying to make things less awkward.

Bakura snapped out of it.

"Nowhere important. Let's go." Bakura said stiffly.

As we walked back to Bakura's apartment, I couldn't help but smile.

_Could Bakura think I'm pretty? If so, he'd be the first person besides my little brother Kurai to think I'm pretty._

Bakura looked down at my smiling face.

"What are you so smiley about?" he asked.

I only smiled wider as I leaned my head against his shoulder for a second.

"Nothing important." I replied.

_Can I really begin to trust Bakura? I think I can, but what about Yami? And the Millennium Fox? If Bakura decides to go back to his conquest, what will I do then? Screw that for now. I might as well enjoy the good Bakura as much as possible._

_Bakura's P.O.V._

I felt myself jump slightly when Polari leaned her head on my shoulder. This was _not_ supposed to happen! I'm only after her Millennium Fox! Nothing more.

_Then why are you so edgy around her? _A somewhat familiar voice asked in my head.

"Who are you?" I whispered menacingly.

_Don't tell me you forgot about me already? It's me, Yami_. Yami replied, our connection very faint.

_What do you think you're doing inside my mind?_ I asked in my head.

_Oh, nothing. Just looking around, searching through your emotions, nothing much._ Yami replied sneakily.

_You have a lot of nerve for a midget fox to be going through my mind. I don't have _any_ emotions, as you probably know._ I seethed.

_Don't be such a fool, Bakura. You're going through with an evil plan, and you're denying your true feelings at the same time. Despicable._ Yami scolded.

_Scold me again and I'm sending you to the Shadow Realm._ I threatened.

_Nice try, fluffy, but we all know you can't send me there._ Yami smirked, making fun of my long white hair.

_What is it do you want?_ I asked, a bit pissed at her.

_I want you to stop and think about your decisions, Bakura. _Yami said. _If you knew how Polari is struggling with how she feels, you'd be ashamed of yourself. Your fake acts of kindness are really getting to her feelings, feelings that she never thought she could experience. And here you are, taking advantage of my hikari. If I wasn't preparing for something, I would transform and kick your ass. Just know this; karma is a bitch, and it will come and slap you in the face._

_Threaten me all you want, fox, but I'm doing what I want to do. In fact, watch this._ I sneered.

I looked at Polari and tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Polari asked, looking up at me.

"Just so you know, I'll always be here for you. You needn't worry about anything." I lied.

Polari's face lit up so bright, it almost made me sick.

"That means a lot Bakura! I knew I could trust you!" she cried.

_And the trap is set, Yami. You can only sit back and watch at the downfall of your precious hikari._ I smirked.

Yami used some of her energy to appear before me in spirit form.

_You will regret this, Bakura. You will never destroy Polari's power. It will be _you_ who will experience true weakness and despair. Just you wait, Bakura. A thief can't steal everything. Oh, and by the way, heads up!_

Yami disappeared, and I ran straight into a lamppost.

"Damn it! I'm going to _kill_ that f(_bleep)_ing _(bleep)_hole with a f_(bleep)_ing stick!" I shouted, rubbing my forehead.

"Uh, Bakura? Will you be ok?" Polari asked, worried.

I quickly regained my cool and stood up straight.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Polari shrugged.

"Whatever, let's go." She replied, walking ahead of me.

A dark cloud hung over my head as I walked with Polari.

_I swear that fox will __**pay**__ for intruding my mind!_


	6. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 6 The Truth Revealed**

_Polari's P.O.V._

I can't believe almost a _month_ has passed since I first came to Domino City! I wonder how Kurai is doing. I haven't sensed any danger in Cairo from my fox Kurai, so I know he's alive and well. Don't give up on me, little bro! I _will_ bring you here with me! Believe it! As soon as Yami is through gathering energy, I'm outta here. But, what of Bakura? Bakura, I think I…

_Bakura's P.O.V._

The time has come for me to claim what is rightfully mine- the Millennium Fox. Today is the day that I will shatter Polari and destroy Yami. After taking Polari out in Domino City for a while, I will finally see where Yami hid that Millennium Item.

True, I have grown a soft spot for the mortal girl, but I won't let that get in the way of my ultimate goal. I promised myself not to fall into the lustful trap of that girl, and I won't. Even though Polari is very attractive in more ways than one, I cannot let some fish-out-of-water Egyptian girl take control of my mind.

I'm sorry a little bit for betraying my very first friend, but this was all a set up. Nothing more. Yami, prepare yourself! Polari, watch out; Bakura will own up to his title as the King of Thieves!

_Polari's P.O.V._

"Hey, Polari. Want to go to a movie or something?" Bakura asked, walking into my room.

I had found his iPhone in his room, and I was on YouTube. I was watching a parody of Marik and Bakura in a video called Leather Pants. I was laughing my head off, to say the least.

"H-hey Bakura...! Ahahahahahaha! S-sure! A movie sounds great… hahahahahaaa! This is so funny; I can't take you seriously anymore!" I cried, stuttering from laughing so hard.

Bakura growled at the video as he observed it, and snatched his iPhone away.

"You should _always_ take me seriously…stupid fan dub people." he muttered.

"Oh, come on! You're no fun. You're acting like an old man in a rocking chair." I said, a little daring.

Bakura was shocked by comment. He smirked evilly.

"Let's see about that." he said, edging towards me.

Bakura started chasing me around his apartment.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I cried, laughing.

Eventually, I turned around and pounced on him fox-style, causing him to fall on the ground with me on top.

He rolled over so that he was on top.

"Be careful what you say to people." he whispered in my ear.

I blushed at how close our bodies were together. This is _very_ out of character for Bakura. I mean, me and him in this awkward position with him whispering with that British accent in my ear was the _last_ thing to expect from him. Well…_close_ to last…

"Uh…" was my only reply.

Bakura smirked at my nervousness and rolled off of me.

"So how about that movie?" he repeated.

Fifteen minutes later, I changed clothes and was ready to go. Before, I was wearing short shorts and a tank top…not appropriate attire for a movie. I could almost _feel_ the lust coming from Bakura when he was on top of me. I put on a black T-shirt, a dark denim miniskirt, and my red Converse. I also put my red bow in my hair.

"Let's get going." I said, coming out of my room.

_Bakura's P.O.V._

It was hard for me not to try anything when I saw her. With each passing day, Polari gets even more irresistible. What makes it worse is that she's completely naïve of it. In fact, it has gotten so that sometimes I hesitate about my plan. How can one girl have such an effect on me? It's really irritating.

"Hey, _I_ call the orders around here." I said, growling at her command to me.

"Whoa, did you wake up on the wrong side of me?" Polari smirked, referring to earlier.

My eyes widened. Did she just _flirt_ with me? Unacceptable.

"Is there a wrong side of you?" I flirted back.

No way I was going to let her outdo me in anything!

"You tell me, you seem unsatisfied." Polari replied.

I had no reply to that. For some reason, I _am_ unsatisfied with something.

_It's the fact that you have feelings for my hikari, yet you refuse to acknowledge how you feel._ Came Yami's damn voice in my head again.

_Not you again! Didn't I make it clear last time? I want you out of my head, you got it?_ I snapped in my mind.

_Admit it, thief. You are in love with her. Trust me, we'll all save a lot of breath and energy if you call off whatever plan you've conspired. Then, I won't have to go through with _my_ plan._ Yami replied.

_I am _not_ in love with that mortal! And the chances of me calling off my plan are slim to none. Unless Polari is struck with a fatal illness and needs medical care, I'm not backing down._ I said, determined.

Yami sighed within me.

_If you continue, soon Polari will have a fatal condition; it's called a broken heart. There is no cure for that, except you. So, I suggest you be careful. Polari may seem like a mere mortal, but there is more to her than what meets the eye._

With that, Yami left my mind once again, almost ready to go find Pharaoh Atemu.

Damn that fox, always throwing off my train of thought. And Polari is better off without me anyways. I mean, who would want to live forever with a thief? The plan was to get her to trust me and possibly fall in love with me anyways. That has already been done, so now it's time to expose the Millennium Fox!

"Let's go." I muttered, taking hold of Polari's arm.

We left my apartment as a duo for the last time. Next time, she won't be coming back.

_Polari's P.O.V._

The movie we went to see was very cute! The movie was _Ponyo_. The boy Sosuke was so innocent and naïve, and I was hoping that he would actually act upon his love for Ponyo. I never knew that Bakura was into that stuff. I wonder why he chose _this_ movie…

_Maybe now Polari can get the picture and realize how naïve she's being._ Bakura thought to himself.

_Like you are right now?_ Came Yami's voice again.

_Damn it Yami! GTFO! _Bakura snapped.

_What does "GTFO" mean exactly? _Yami asked.

_Never mind, it's a modern phrase, but seriously, get the hell out of here!_

When Bakura and I left the movie theater, Bakura stopped me on the sidewalk of an empty street. He turned m sideways so we were face to face.

"Bakura?" I whispered, my heart beating rapidly.

_Polari, I have enough energy to go and find Pharaoh Atemu! Should I go now? _Yami asked me in my head.

_Just a sec…_ I replied.

Bakura started to lean down towards me, and my heart beat faster.

_Polari…_ Came Yami's warning voice.

I ignored her and blocked her from my mind as Bakura's face came closer to mine.

_Shit! Bakura has completely blinded her! I must find Pharaoh Atemu! _Yami hissed.

With that, Yami tore herself from my mind at lightning speed the same time Bakura's lips collided with mine forcefully.

I closed my eyes as his warm lips heated mine.

_Oh my gosh, is this really happening?_ I asked myself. _This was completely unexpected from the King of Thieves!_

_Bakura's P.O.V._

As I kissed her, I could sense her defenses weakening. Also, I didn't feel the presence of Yami, so I went straight into her mind chamber. Finally, I saw where Yami was hiding the Millennium Fox.

…_in Polari's heart! _I thought.

I used my Millennium Ring to knock out Polari for a brief moment. And then, I extracted the Millennium Fox into my hands.

"Yes! My mission is complete!" I cried.

Suddenly, I sensed an evil power that rivaled mine nearby.

"What the-?"

Then, Polari stood up on her own, but a Anubis eye symbol was on her forehead, and the life in her eyes was gone.

"Thank you for doing all of the dirty work for me, Bakura. Thanks to your deception, the Millennium Fox is mine!" the mindless Polari said.

There is only one person alive who could pull a stunt like that…

"Marik! Show yourself!" I shouted.

While I was distracted, the mind controlled Polari snatched the Millennium Fox away and ran off.

Pissed off, I ran after her, anxious to find Marik and slice his Millennium Rod in half and kill him.

_Yami's P.O.V._

Oh no! The Millennium Fox has been unsheathed! I can faintly sense Polari, but she's under the control of the Millennium Rod! That means Marik's got her! Oh, I have to hurry, or else the end is near!


	7. Love and War

**Can I pleeeeeaaaasee have some more reviews? Please? This story has one chapter left, and I haven't really had that much of an opinion or questions from you guys. For the two who did, thanks! I love Yami Bakura fanfics, and this is my first one. I want to continue coming up with them, but I really need criticism, questions, or comments so I can improve on my fanfics. Thanks!**

**PRK**

**Chapter 7 Love and War**

_Yami's P.O.V._

I was flying around Domino City, trying to pinpoint the power of the Millennium Puzzle, knowing Pharaoh Atemu would be there. I flew as fast as I could. Since I was now in the flesh and not in spirit form, I could actually pick up turbulence to make me fly even faster.

When I came across the Kame Game Shop, I could sense the Millennium Puzzle in there.

_There it is! Hold on, Polari! Don't let Marik get the Millennium Fox. Help is on the way!_ I thought, flying up to a window.

Through the window, I could see Pharaoh's friend Yugi sleeping soundly, while Pharaoh Atemu was awake in a chair, troubled by the evil he was sensing nearby. That evil was Marik and Bakura, of course.

I knocked on the window, startling Pharaoh Atemu as he looked up at me. Without waiting for permission, I opened the window with ease and hopped in.

"Evening, Pharaoh." I said, bowing down to him.

Pharaoh Atemu immediately recognized me and his eyes softened.

"Yami, what a surprise to see you here in Domino City…alive. I thought your spirit had died."

I smirked and wagged a finger at him.

"No one kills me that easily. That priest Seto may have tried, but in the end, I sealed myself in the Millennium Fox, my actual origin, so I wasn't killed. In fact I didn't lose any memories of my past. I hope you still remember the Millennium Fox, Pharaoh Atemu. Remember how much it helped you?"

"Yes, old friend. I remember. So what brings you here?" Atemu asked.

I quickly turned back to serious mode.

"The Millennium Fox has been unsheathed by Bakura."

"What!" Atemu cried.

"He deceived my hikari Polari into trusting and falling in love with him, and managed to find where I have hidden the Millennium Fox. Then, Marik gained control of her mind, and is currently trying to get her to bring him the Millennium Fox! Pharaoh, you _must_ help me get the Millennium Fox back and rid Marik of his control."

Frowning, Pharaoh Atemu stood up.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he said.

Pharaoh Atemu's loud voice stirred little Yugi from his rest.

"Yami, what's going on?" he asked sleepily.

Pharaoh Atemu sweatdropped.

"Just go back to sleep, Yugi. Nothing's wrong."

"Whatever." Yugi yawned, falling back to sleep.

Stifling a giggle, I took Pharaoh Atemu's hand and flew out the window.

_Bakura's P.O.V._

I followed Polari through many allies. Where the hell is that Marik? I swear to Ra that he will pay for this! _No on_emakes a fool out of the King of Thieves! And I will make sure Marik knows that when I beat the crap out of him.

Polari was struggling against Marik's mind control, and actually regained her mind back for a second.

"Bakura! Fight me if you have to, but take the Millennium Fox away from me! Then Marik will have no choice but to release my mind." she cried before Marik took control again.

_Quiet, girl!_ Marik roared in Polari's mind. _You are extremely lucky that I cannot send you to the Shadow Realm at this moment!_

I lunged towards Polari and knocked her down.

"You will _not_ get this Millennium Fox! I challenge you to a Shadow Game. Winner takes all, and loser gets sent to the Shadow Realm. If by some miracle I happen to lose, your little girlfriend's mind will be sent to the Shadow Realm!" Marik said through Polari.

"No way! I'm not risking Polari's soul for a Millennium Item! I'd rather fistfight you right now!" Bakura snapped.

"Suit yourself." Marik replied.

Polari threw me off of her and stood in a fighting stance. I did the same and made the first move. I threw a punch at Polari, and Marik stopped his mind control for Polari to take the blow.

"Ahhhhhh!" Polari screamed, her nose bleeding.

Right after that, Marik took control of her again.

"You sick, sick bastard! I can't believe you're going to use a _girl_ to defend yourself! Even _I_ wouldn't stoop down that low!" I seethed, outraged at his stunt.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! No one said there were any rules to this fight." Marik smirked through Polari.

Then, Marik revealed himself from the shadows, his Rare Hunter robe on.

"Don't even dare try to attack me, or else you'll end up hurting Polari even more." he said

I growled, not sure what tactic to try next. Then, I spotted that spirit fox Yami sneaking up behind Marik. Then, she pounced on his back.

"What the hell is that!" Marik cried, dropping his Millennium Rod.

That Millennium Puzzle spirit Pharaoh quickly scooped up the Millennium Rod. Polari was then released of mind control.

"I'm not surprised that you were surprised, Marik! Foxes _are_ sly and sneaky." Yami said, facing Marik.

Marik gave Yami the once over before realizing who she was.

"Oh, it's you, shorty! Yami, I never realized that it was actually _you_ inside that Millennium Fox. This day has been full of surprises." Marik snarled.

Yami scoffed at this.

"Dude, I'm a _fox_. Of course I'd be in the Millennium Fox, you rapscallion. Now, it is time for Pharaoh Atemu and me to take you down!"

"No, Yami." came Polari's voice.

We all looked at her in shock as she held the Millennium Fox and was glowing a golden color.

"This is _my_ fight, and I will win it with honor. Pharaoh, hand Marik his Millennium Rod. If I'm going to fight him, let's do it right." she demanded.

"Polari, my hikari, what do you think you're doing!" Yami cried.

"I must fight alone, Yami. Now, I will show Marik _and_ Bakura the true power of the Millennium Fox that they could never control. I will show the both of them that I am not one to be toyed around with." Polari replied, glaring at me with hate.

I gulped and stepped back a bit. Who knew a mortal could scare the crap out of someone as powerful as me?

"Bakura, you took advantage of me. You took my love I had and crushed it with your trickery. In due time, thief, you will be begging on your knees for something important to you. And Marik, you are just evil in general. Your lust for power will be the cause of your downfall! Now, I call on the power of the Millennium Fox! Unleash the Fox Trio!" Polari cried.

_Wait, how can she call so much power without the help of Yami? Maybe Polari is not fully mortal!_ I panicked in my head.

_Polari's P.O.V._

As the golden light engulfed me, I closed my eyes and concentrated on summoning my three foxes; Kurai, Amai, and Kaede. My appearance changed when my black, white, and brown foxes were summoned. My hair grew halfway down my back and changed into a golden color. My clothes were also transformed into a golden robe with gold jewelry decorating my neck, wrists, ankles, and both of my ears. A crown with a Millennium Eye symbol appeared on my head. When I opened my eyes, they were purple. If I weren't a girl, people would call me Pharaoh.

_What a stunning transformation._ Atemu thought, surprised.

_She…she's beautiful! I never thought I could even think those words!_ Bakura thought, dazed.

Marik smirked at my three foxes.

"Do you seriously think that a bunch of rodents can defeat me? Guess again!" he cried, holding up his Millennium Rod.

"Think before you speak, you fool! Now, Fox Trio of the Millennium Fox! Polymerize and use the Blast of Light!" I cried.

Kurai, Amai, and Kaede fused together and were transformed into a tricolored fox with three tails. My polymerized fox, Dusk the Ultimate, opened its mouth and prepared for the blast.

"Everyone out of the way!" Yami cried, hurrying away with Pharaoh Atemu.

Bakura just stood there, awed.

"Attack!" I cried.

_How can a mortal call so much power without her yami being there? Unless…! _Marik's mind was boggling with realization.

Dusk aimed its attack at Marik and blasted the bright beam of light right at him. I added a blast from myself, sealing Marik into the Shadow Realm once again. Marik roared in defeat as he disappeared.

Bakura fell on his knees as Dusk dissolved back into the Millennium Fox. I returned back into my normal state. I walked over to Bakura and glared at him.

"You should be thankful that you weren't sent to the Shadow Realm as well, Bakura. I love you too much to do that to you. But, since you pretty much tricked me into falling in love, I'm not sure if I should continue. Goodbye, Bakura. This is the _last_ time you'll see me. Farewell."

"Polari, I…" Bakura trailed off. He just couldn't say it.

"Didn't think so." I replied coldly.

With that, I walked away to find Yami, tears threatening to fall. Telling Bakura that was harder than fighting Marik.


	8. Last Chance

**Well, I've kept you all (and myself) waiting long enough for the final chapter! Here we go!**

**RiverTear980: Thanks! And I agree, who knew Bakura could fall in love? (hint, hint, spoilers for other people!). **

**The song used in this chapter, **_**Bad Boy**_** , is owned by Cascada.**

**Chapter 8 Last Chance**

_**Two months later…**_

_Bakura's P.O.V._

Ever since Polari told me that I would never see her again, I have been holed up in my apartment with no light coming in. I refused to eat anything, even though food is not a necessity for me. I showered of course, because I hate smelling like shit, but that was pretty much it. All I did was sit there in my room and think. And regret.

_Polari was pretty much the only important thing to me._ I thought._ And now, she's gone. I'm not sure what I feel now. I never felt this emotion before, and I never wanted to. It shows my weakness_

_That feeling in your heart is love._ That damned voice that I haven't heard in two months said.

"Yami! Get _out_ of my mind!" I growled.

_Fine, I'll just appear before you._ Yami replied.

Yami then stood before me, the light from her spirit form lighting the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"To see how you were holding up before I leave; and it looks like you're not holding up so well." Yami replied.

"Shut up. Where are you going?" I asked, a bit curious.

"Polari and I are heading back home." Yami informed me.

My eyes widened in shock. No…she _can't_.

"While you have been moping around for two months, Polari got a job at the Kame Game Shop and earned a ton of money, thanks to her display of the Millennium Fox. People paid big money to take a glimpse of the wonderful artifact. She's happy, to an extent. She would be happier if _you_ didn't-"

"Shut up, don't remind me." I groaned.

"If I weren't a free floating spirit, Polari would kill me if she found out what I'm about to tell you." Yami continued.

"What?" I asked, anxious.

"Polari's flight leaves in exactly thirty minutes to Cairo so she can retrieve Kurai. Then, she's moving to India to start a new life with her brother."

"She _what_! No way in hell is she leaving!" I snarled.

I jumped up and tore off my T-shirt and shorts so I could change.

"Ahhhh! Spare me the torture!" Yami cried, covering her eyes.

"Shut your mouth and lead me to the airport!" I snapped, hopping on one foot to get my sneakers on.

Yami took my hand and we flew to the airport. Once we landed, I rushed into the airport, not caring if I knocked someone over.

"What gate is she at?" I asked Yami who was running next to me.

"Gate 11A." the fox spirit replied.

By the time we arrived, people who were traveling to China were waiting at that gate. Yami's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no! She lied about her fly time because she knew I would tell you!" she cried, shocked that her own hikari would lie to her.

I growled and punched the wall.

"Damn it all! She has been influenced by my deception! That's just great. Now I truly will never see her again!"

Yami tapped her chin in thought.

"You can get another flight to Cairo." she suggested.

"No good, Yami. She'll be gone by then. Unless…"

Bakura gave me an evil smile. I sweatdropped in panic.

"What?"

_**Two Hours Later…**_

_Yami's P.O.V._

"Did I ever mention that I hated you?" I asked, exhausted.

Bakura's master plan was for me to fly him to Cairo before Polari leaves for India. The only problem is that for two hours straight, he has been on my back (literally) this whole time, and I'm tired.

"Yes, about fifty times in two hours. You carried that Pharaoh, and you've carried me to the airport. What's the problem now?" Bakura asked stupidly.

"The problem is that I'm carrying you to another country in _Africa_!" I snapped.

Bakura rolled his eyes and looked at the ocean.

"Don't forget, you said that Polari would be happy with me, right? So you're doing this for her, not just me."

"The stuff that I do for you." I muttered.

"I have one question for you, fox; is Polari a true mortal?" Bakura asked.

"No, she's not. Not only did she inherit my looks, she inherited some of my abilities and spirit as well. Have you seen her run? She can outrun anyone, because I had super speed in the past. Also, she has a very powerful mind." I replied.

"What? Was that why she could call so much power from the Millennium Fox?" Bakura asked, shocked.

I rolled my eyes at his surprise.

"Oh come on! Even _Marik _figured that out before he was sent to the Shadow Realm. Hell, Pharaoh Atemu knew just by looking at her! You didn't suspect that at the slightest? You really are dense."

"Enough already," Bakura snapped. "You are lucky that you are doing me a favor, otherwise I would not take your crap!"

"Somebody has anger issues." I muttered.

_Bakura's P.O.V._

Polari, I am _not_ letting you leave! Not after all of the hell she and her yami put me through to realize how I feel. You can't run away and expect me to go away, Polari. And you can't expect your feelings for me to go away either.

"Hey, Bakura. I just remembered something. Today is a special day for Polari." Yami said.

"What is it?" I asked.

_Polari's P.O.V._

"Sister!" my little brother Kurai cried.

I have just arrived at my old home, and Kurai ran out to greet me. And I must say, Kurai has grown over the last two months. My eleven year old brother has grown taller, he's up to my shoulder (I'm 5'8), his dark brown hair has grown to the bottom of his neck, some of his hair covered his left dark brown eye, and his voice doesn't sound as childish as before. I guess my not being here has toughened him up.

My parents were at home as well, unfortunately, and they refused to look at me, or even say welcome back. I guess they didn't wonder about my safety. I bet if they found out I was kidnapped by a good for nothing twit, they wouldn't care. I bet they forgot what today was… Oh well. I decided to be the bigger person in all of this.

"Hi mother and father. I'm glad to see the both of you well and in good health." I told them.

"Same for you." Mother told me stiffly.

"I promise that Kurai will be taken care of, Mother and Father. I will put my life on protecting him, even if it costs my life. I promise you." I told them.

"Make sure you keep that promise." Father replied coldly.

Kurai hugged me tightly as I walked him and his belongings to the waiting taxi.

_Well, my own parents forgot what today was. That's ok. I got what I wanted anyway; my little brother._ I thought.

"Oh, by the way sis…"

Kurai whispered into my ear, and I was all smiles.

"Thanks, Kurai! Mother and Father didn't even remember…"

I saw two figures standing in front of the waiting taxi. I knew right away that one of them was Yami, but who was…?

_**Remember the feelings**_

_**Remember the day**_

Oh, hell no. Why did Yami bring Bakura here? How did she even bring him here in time? I told her a false departure time for my flight. How could she bring him here before I left?

"Sister, who is that white-haired person standing next to Yami?" Kurai whispered to me.

"It's the guy I told you about over the phone." I whispered back.

_**My stone heart was breaking**_

_**My love ran away**_

Then, Kurai had a defiant look on his face, and he broke away from me and stormed over to Bakura.  
>"Kurai, wait!" I cried.<p>

_Bakura's P.O.V._

A kid half my height started coming at me as though I was a gazelle and he was a lion.

"Yami, who the hell is that? Polari's little brother Kurai?" I asked Yami.

"Correct." Yami replied, sweatdropping at Kurai's face.

Soon, Kurai was in my face.

"You! You were the punk who broke my sister's heart!" he shouted.

_**This moment I knew I would be someone else**_

_**My love turned around and I fell**_

My eyes widened. _What_ did he just say to me?

"You have a pretty big mouth for such a little tike." I snarled.  
>"And <em>you<em> have a pretty small brain for a giant like you!" Kurai snapped back.

Yami stifled her laugh when she saw the look on my face.

"Listen, kid. I don't have time for a half-pint version of Polari, so I suggest you get out of my face." I commanded, losing my cool.

"_What_ did you just call Kurai?" Polari asked viciously, standing next to her little brother.

"Polari, nice to see you again." Yami said, but was quickly shut up by Polari's glare.

"What are you doing here, Bakura? I thought I made it pretty clear that I did not want to see you in my presence again." Polari snapped.

I just stood there, looking stupid while Yami nudged my ribs for me to say something.

_Polari's P.O.V._

"Well…I…um…" Bakura stammered.

"See, sister? That thief is so stupid, he can't even put words together to make sentences." Kurai sneered.

"I want to speak with you _alone_, Polari." Bakura snarled, glaring at Kurai.

"Whatever. But make it fast, my flight leaves in three hours." I snapped.

"Oh, you will change your mind after—I'm gonna kill you, kid!" Bakura shouted when he saw Kurai making faces at him and giving him…ahem…unkind gestures with his finger.

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend**_

Bakura grabbed my arm and dragged me far away from Yami and Kurai.

_What is he doing here? Did he come to dictate my life and tell me what to do? Did he come to try to deceive me again? That bastard! I will not succumb to him ever again!_ I promised myself.

"Polari, I know that you're promising yourself not to listen to me, but please do." Bakura told me.

I scoffed and looked away.

"Fine, I'll listen to your excuses briefly."

"These are _not_ excuses. Look at me!" Bakura snapped, turning my face towards him with his hand.

_**You can be my bad boy, but understand **_

_**That I don't need you in my life again**_

_**Won't you be my bad boy be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend.**_

As I looked into his chocolate eyes, I couldn't help but lean into his touch. Even after despising him for two months straight, I still wanted to see him. Why? Why did I want to? I don't love him anymore…do I?

"Polari," Bakura began, stroking my cheek. "Meeting you was the worst day of my life."

"_What!_" I cried, tearing away from his hand.

_Shit! I didn't think that one out!_ Bakura thought, mentally slapping himself.

_**You can be my bad boy, but understand **_

_**That I don't need you again**_

_**No I don't need you again**_

"No, I did not mean it like that!" Bakura quickly said.

"Then what did you mean? That I ruined your life? That I cramped your style? You pretty much told me that when you betrayed me!" I shouted.

_**Bad boy**_

"You tell him, sis!" Kurai shouted from far away.

"Kurai, shut up before I tramp you!" Bakura shouted back.

"Don't threaten my brother!" I shouted at Bakura, pushing him.

_**You once made this promise, to stay by my side**_

_**But after sometime you, just pushed me aside**_

"Well why not? He's acting just like you! He won't listen!" Bakura pointed out.

"Now that I think about it, why should I listen to you? You promised to always be there for me, but then you turned your back on me!" I shot back.

_**You never thought that a girl could be strong**_

_**Now I'll show you how to go on**_

"I feel like I'm better off without you anyway. All you did was ruin me." I went on.

Fed up, Bakura grabbed both of my shoulders, keeping me still.

"If both of you would _shut up_, I would be able to talk." Bakura snapped.

Not having much choice, I quieted down.

"Now, what I meant by what I said was, ever since I met you, my personality has been changing ever so slightly. Before I met you, I was a cold, ruthless thief that was merciless."

"That's for sure." I muttered sarcastically.

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy, but understand**_

_**That I don't need you in my life again**_

"Please, listen to me Polari! I'm sorry for deceiving you, alright? I'm a big idiot, I know that now. Please don't run away from your feelings when I'm right here!" Bakura told me.

"I'm not running away from _anything_. My life in Domino City was a bad one, and I obviously didn't want to stay in Cairo. In India, I'll be far away from both cities." I said harshly.

"Which brings me back to my point; you're running away." Bakura repeated.

"You're such an inconsiderate jerk." I muttered.

"Why, because I'm telling the truth?" Bakura asked.

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend**_

_**Won't you be my bad boy, but understand **_

_**That I don't need you again**_

"I'm leaving." I whispered, turning and walking away from Bakura.

_**No I don't need you again…**_

"Polari, you can't leave me here, and you know it." Bakura told me.

"Yes I can. Even though it hurts, I can manage. Besides, I have my little brother, the most important thing in the world to me." I pointed out.  
>"You don't get it, do you? <em>You're<em> the most important thing in the world to me." Bakura whispered.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did he just say that I was important to him? Since when did he truly care about me?

"How can I believe you?" I asked, not turning around.

Bakura walked up next to me and put a hand on my bare shoulder. He took a deep breath.

"Because… _I love you_." he confessed.

I gasped in pure shock. Those three words broke my heart of stone into tiny pieces, revealing my vulnerable and open heart that I've kept locked away for years. Those words have never been said to me, not even by my own parents.

I slowly turned to Bakura, my face full of shock.

"What..?" I said, sounding stupid.

"You heard me." Bakura replied stubbornly.

"But…you…huh?" I stammered.

"I love you, goddamn it! Can that go through your thick skull?" Bakura snapped.

I don't what I was feeling right now. Happy, surprised, confused, shocked, insecure, vulnerable, helpless, hopeful? Yep, that's how I feel. But there was one thing that was not clarified.

"How can I trust a thief?" I asked, repeating the question from two months ago.

Bakura smirked, his face leaning down to mine.

"Easy; this thief loves you, therefore you can trust him."

He captured my lips with his for the second time. This time, it was different. Instead of it being forced and used for trickery, this was warm and passionate. As his lips caressed mine, I closed my eyes and ran my hands through his soft white hair, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and prodded my lips open. I, not knowing what else to do, allowed him entrance and let him explore my mouth. This was the happiest day of my life, and I'm glad that Bakura was the cause of it.

When Bakura pulled away, he remembered something.

"Oh, and by the way, I have something for you." he said, reaching into his pocket.

Bakura pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful birthstone necklace. It was ruby, for July, my birthday. Wait… how did he know…?

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Polari." Bakura told me.

I was even more shocked now. How did he know it was my birthday? My own parents didn't remember. The only people who did remember was Yami (she wished me happy birthday early this morning), Kurai, and Bakura; my _true_ family.

"Bakura, it's beautiful!" I gasped.

"I glad you like it; it was a real steal." Bakura smirked, fastening the necklace around my neck.

Seeing what he was getting at, I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"I thought this was all ironic; your eyes match the ruby stone exactly." Bakura was saying.

"Wow, when did you turn into such a jewel expert? You're acting just like my mother." I teased.

"Shut up! That's the last time I'm complimenting you!" Bakura snapped.

We walked back to Yami, Kurai, and the bored taxi. Kurai was tapping his foot, and Yami was smirking at the both of us.

"You better treat my sister with respect, Bakura, or I'm going to knock you into the next millennium." Kurai threatened.

"Don't worry, the Millennium Fox will take care of that." Yami added.

"So, Yami, obviously going to India is out of the question, and we don't have a plane back to Domino City; how about you give all three of us a ride back?" Bakura smirked.

"Hell no!" Yami cried.

_**Finis**_

**Whew, that was a long chapter. Well, that's it for this fanfic, everyone! Thanks for reading this! There will be and a sequel to this. I'm also thinking of one that tells the story of Yami in ancient Egypt, how she came to be, her adventures (with Thief King Bakura!), and how/why she was sealed in the Millennium Fox. This will all turn into a trilogy I call it the King of Thieves Trilogy, because all 3 stories will have either Yami Bakura or Thief Bakura. I'm thinking about doing the story of Yami first, and then the sequel. It will be called ****Yami: The New Era****. Keep an eye out for that! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
